


Summerday Celebration

by sgteam14283



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Pre-Relationship, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgteam14283/pseuds/sgteam14283
Summary: Hawke would always think of Anders smiling and dancing.





	Summerday Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dahalloween Day Two: From the Ashes but I had originally gotten the inspiration for this from [this](http://darantha.tumblr.com/post/56456313825/da2-summerday-celebrations-idk-had-one-of) drawing I stumbled across on Tumblr, dahalloween just helped me flesh it out. Don't own anything you recognize and enjoy!

Varric had gotten Anders the tunic, saying that the one he always wore had so many bloodstains no amount of washing would ever get them out; what if they needed to go someplace fancy? It was simple, black, and fit him perfectly in every way. Marian could feel her stomach squeeze when he put it on the first time and knew she was in trouble.

“Black’s a good look on you.” Marian said with a faint smile and feeling her cheeks heat up slightly.

“You think?” Anders asked, looking down at the fabric while wishing he had on his normal mage robes.

“Yeah, you can’t tell if you’ve got blood on it.” Marian gave Anders a playful wink and picked up her staff, walking out of the clinic before he could reply.

He didn’t wear it often, but when he did Marian knew he would have her attention the whole night.

The next time Marian saw him in it was a Summerday celebration down in Lowtown. They had just been granted their place in Hightown and Leandra was in her element; ordering the servants around as they cleaned, decorated, and got ready for the party. Marian snuck out as soon as she could, the stuffy airs the nobles put on much more than she could handle, and made her way towards Lowtown where she knew there would be a party at the _Hanged Man_.

The tavern was filled to the brim with drinks, laughter, and people dancing to the music. Someone had placed a garland of flowers on her head when she entered and catching a glimpse of it in the mirror decided to keep it; she liked how the red roses stood out against her dark hair. After grabbing a drink, Marian sought out her friends and spotted them in their usual corner; Varric holding court as usual, telling a story that was probably somewhat embellished, Merrill watching everything with wide-eyes and a smile, Isabella in the middle of a game of Wicked Grace, Avelline and Donnic giggling like the newly courting couple they are, and Anders…Anders was wearing that black tunic with his hair pulled back and Marian felt her breath catch.

Maybe it was the fact that on Summerday everyone acts just a bit more freely during the celebrations; the days are longer and so is the hope that one day everything’ll be alright. Or it was because for once Anders didn’t look weighed down by the mission he’d taken upon himself; to help anyone he can no matter the cost to himself and Justice. But whatever the reason Marian found herself making her way towards him and smiled a bit wider as she approached. “Enjoying the party?” she asked over the din, close enough to almost whisper the words.

“A bit loud for my tastes but it’s nice to be away from the clinic for a spell.” Anders replied with a smile of his own.

“Have you danced yet?”

“No but-”

“Then come on! It’s not Summerday without at least one dance.” Marian set down both their drinks on the table while ignoring Isabella’s shout of annoyance and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the dance floor as the bards start a new tune. At first the violin and drum could barely be heard over the crowd but the crowd hushed in response and suddenly it’s all Marian is aware of; that and Anders beside her. As the rest of the instruments join in it was easy to block out the rest of the dancers until it felt like it’s just her and Anders out on the floor.

As Anders twirls her around and they move forwards, Marian felt the electricity between them-something more than just their magic and suddenly she has to concentrate on not tripping. All to quickly the dance is over and Marian is looking at Anders, realizing for the first time how brown his eyes are when it’s just him.

Feeling her face heat up, she opened her mouth of stammer out something but Anders beat her to it, “Care for another dance Lady Hawke?”

“Only if you don’t call me ‘Lady Hawke’ ever again.” Marian wrinkled her nose at the statement and Anders laughed, leading her into the next dance. And the one after that.

(later on Varric commented about how they both looked while dancing with each other and Marian just cracks a joke about Varric drinking too much that night, but secretly smiles)

—

Anders died ten years ago.

Was that his shadow she kept seeing in the mirror?

Marian sees the ghost of Anders whenever she helps someone; particularly a mage. Or someone Anders would have helped no matter their alignment.

When she tries a healing spell for the first time and comes away particularly exhausted, having put all of her strength into making sure they didn’t bleed out his specter is right beside her.

When she sees a flash of blonde hair pulled back, Marian’s heart leaps into her throat and it takes a moment of panic before she remembers that it’s not him.

Seeing a black tunic takes Marian back to that Summerday at the _Hanged Man_ where she and Anders danced the night away and all the mages had to worry about was how hungover they’d be come morning.

Looking in the mirror and seeing the exhaustion in her eyes, knowing that she’s running herself ragged trying to put the world back together but also knowing she made the right choice in sparing her lover’s life in Kirkwall; even if was protecting a group of mages months later it was still the right choice.

A shadow moved in the corner of her eye and Marian forced herself not to look, knowing that she might not like what she saw if she did.


End file.
